


Ghostbusters: Untitled

by pjf



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjf/pseuds/pjf





	Ghostbusters: Untitled

##  Kale and Holmes 

"You've got a visitor," said Kevin, the words more exciting to Erin's ears than [the sushi-inspired k-pop video she had stayed up watching last night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Med2XipHJJM). "Says her name is Kale and Holmes." 

"You mean we got two visitors?" asked Patty, looking up from a map of New York she was studying in the converted fire station. 

"Nah, just one. Bit weird she's got two names, hey?" replied Kevin. 

"Well, ask her in," said Erin. "A customer is a customer, after all!" 

"No worries, boss!" Kevin smiled, and turned back towards the front of the station, his golden locks tumbling handsomely like a plate of fine instant noodles sprinkled with premium organic coconut oil and aerosolised cheese food-product. He walked to the door, and called to someone outside in his splendiferous Australian accent. "Yeah, come on in!" 

A lady with thick black glasses, wearing a Batman t-shirt, and a luxurious soft curl in her perfect brown shoulder-length hair, stepped into the work area. Her eyes were wide in mixed wonderment and horror. The workshop (which doubled as an office) was filled with amazing technological equipment of every description, as well as an equally impressive number of empty take-out containers. Abby Yates was listening to something that looked like a disassembled eight-track, and Holtzmann was working at a futuristic computer with an image of a Gibson guitar emblazoned on the side. 

"Uh, Kale?" asked Erin, approaching the lady, a little unsure. 

"No thanks, I've already eaten." 

"No, I mean your name. It's... Kale?" 

"Kate." 

"Of course it is," said Erin, shooting Kevin a mixed glance. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kate. How can we help?" 

"What's that about fate?" asked Abby, who had been listening to her audio recordings, and was only now just putting down her headphones. 

"It's Kate," said Patty. "You're as bad as Kevin sometimes..." 

"No, this might be about fate," said Holtzmann, grinning intently as she swung her monitor around for the rest of the Ghostbusters to see, and almost jumping over her desk in excitement. "Kate McBones, am I right?" 

"Yes," said Kate, smiling back at Holtzmann. "Have we met?" 

"Not on this timeline," grinned Holtzmann, nodding towards the monitor, which was displaying an article with Kate's face on it, "but I know who you are." 

Jillian Holtzmann extended her hand, and Kate took it, admiring the fine bone structure, and feeling the rough calluses from months of working on new projects. McBones' gaze climbed its way up Holtzmann's arm, noting a small burn from a project that must have backfired, but most of all admiring the muscle definition that came with many months of manual labour. Holtzmann had been unceasing in creating the technology to deal with incursions from the spirit realm. 

There was an awkward pause, as Kate realised she was holding Holtzmann's hand for what might be considered a little _too_ long for a first meeting. Or it would have been awkward, if it wasn't for Jillian chewing gum and grinning impishly, obviously enjoying the experience. Her eyes shimmered like limpid pools of phytoplankton, staring into Kate's with a hint of knowing and mischievousness. And just as phytoplankton pump atmospheric carbon deep into the ocean's depths, those ambiguously coloured orbs pumped excitement and longing deep into Kate's heart. 

Abby coughed politely, and the tension in the air tore away like [toilet paper in a Cosmo reader's bondage fantasy](http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/advice/g2564/bondage/?slide=9). "Please, why don't you take a seat? Can we offer you anything to drink?" 

"Thank you," said Kate, taking the only seat that wasn't covered with disassembled electronics or food containers. "Some tea would be lovely." 

The Ghostbusters sighed collectively in beverage-related relief. 

"So," said Abby, clearing things from one of the chairs as Kevin went to make the tea. "You've seen a ghost?" 

"Actually, this is going to sound weird..." 

"Oh, don't you worry," said Patty. "We're used to weird." 


End file.
